<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SANCTUARY by ksstarfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739853">SANCTUARY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire'>ksstarfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky/Hutch - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Free Verse, Lovers Fight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight has sent one running.<br/>Will he run back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starsky/Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SANCTUARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made me so angry.<br/>I wanted to hit you.<br/>Hurt you.<br/>So I ran.<br/>Ran to put distance between us.<br/>Ran to calm my heart.<br/>To calm my anger.<br/>And now…I’m here all alone.<br/>Without you.<br/>I don’t know what to do.<br/>I hurt.<br/>Every part of me hurts.<br/>And I cry.<br/>For what I have lost.<br/>For the pain I have caused you.<br/>This isn't right.<br/>It’s not fair.<br/>I feel so lost and afraid.<br/>Why did I let my insecurities push me into this?<br/>Are you okay?<br/>Have you moved on?<br/>Was I too high-maintenance?<br/>All these questions…swirling around my mind.<br/>Driving me slowly crazy.<br/>I’m afraid.<br/>Then one day…the answer is there in my heart.<br/>And I run.<br/>Back to you.<br/>My sanctuary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>